


Like Continents to John

by Trista_zevkia



Series: Watson's Woes [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Community: watsons_woes, Gen or Pre-Slash, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 20:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trista_zevkia/pseuds/Trista_zevkia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For JWP 2013 Prompt #5: 'Three Continents Watson.':  We know that two of them are Europe and Asia. But what is the third, and why was Watson there? Tell us!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Continents to John

**Author's Note:**

> My first fill for this comm!

“John, I have found a mystery I cannot solve without your assistance.”

“I’m here to help, Sherlock, you know that.” 

“You would do anything to help me?” 

“Within reason.” 

“Explain it to me then, which is the third continent of your nickname?” 

“Hell, Sherlock, all this windup for a stupid army nickname?” 

“Europe and Asia I can deduce easily enough, but the mysterious third continent eludes me; even after going through the files on you Mycroft provided.” 

“America is the third continent. Satisfied?” 

“No, I don’t know when you were in America, nor why.” 

“Don’t be silly, I was never in America.” 

“What?” 

“What yourself?” 

“How can you get the nickname ‘Three Continents’ Watson without having gone to three continents?” 

“Because like a randy Mohammad, the continents came to me.” 

“And I repeat, what?” 

“If Mohammad can’t go to the mountain, the mountain must go to Mohammad?” 

“Idiom; referencing not waiting for things to happen. Are you attempting to tell me you made three continents come to you?” 

“Close enough.” 

“No, not close enough to end this conversation; don’t think I can’t see through you.” 

“Fine, Sherlock. I had a sexual encounter with people from three continents at one time. It wasn’t my proudest moment, though such a thing tends to hang around long after the fact in the form of army nicknames.” 

“Did you represent Europe?” 

“No.” 

“It is statistically unlikely, given the smaller numbers of females in the military that you would be able to convince two of them to have sex at the same time, let alone three.” 

John muttered something into his newspaper, the one he’d been trying so hard to hide behind this entire conversation. 

“Oh, I see. Of the participants, how many were male, including yourself?” 

A particularly loud rustle announced that John was turning the page in his newspaper. 

“I’m afraid the noise of your newspaper prevented me from hearing your response, John. Before you switch pages again, I would like to point out to you that I do not give up. As you often say, I am a dog with a bone and will gnaw on this problem until I have a satisfactory solution.” 

John dropped his newspaper and sighed. “Three were male; Sueng Ri was a very persuasive woman for a member of the American armed forces. Does that satisfy you?” 

There was a strange light in Sherlock’s eyes as he considered John. “For now, yes, I am satisfied.” 

Not quite trusting that light, John got up to make tea. Maybe the light would be gone by the time the kettle boiled. 


End file.
